Sturm der Schwerter - Kapitel 33 - Samwell II
Samwell II ist das dreiunddreißigste Kapitel von Sturm der Schwerter, dem ersten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Samwell Tarly. Zusammenfassung Die 41 Überlebenden der Nachtwache haben in Crasters Bergfried Schutz gefunden. Dort kippt die Stimmung aber immer mehr, weil Craster ihnen wenig zu essen gibt. Nach einem großen Tumult unter den Brüdern sterben Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont und Craster. Zwei von Crasters Frauen geben Samwell Tarly Pferde und sagen ihm, er solle Goldy in den Süden bringen. Synopsis Die Überlebenden in Crasters Bergfried Die Überlebenden der Nachtwache haben sich nach der Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen bis zu Crasters Bergfried durchgeschlagen. Auf der Faust waren 300 Schwarze Brüder in Reih und Glied angegriffen worden, 60 davon hatten sich von der Faust freikämpfen können, davon hatten es 44 bis zu Crasters Bergfried geschafft und seitdem sind drei weitere gestorben. Von den 41 Überlebenden sind allerdings neun zu verletzt, um zu kämpfen. Samwell Tarly hört Goldy schreien, als sie im oberen Stockwerk ein Kind gebiert. Neben ihm schreit Bannen, der im Sterben liegt und ständig sagt, ihm sei kalt. Beides macht ihm große Angst. Sam versucht, Bannen etwas Zwiebelsuppe einzuflößen, aber vergebens. Craster hingegen ist der Meinung, der Mann sei so gut wie tot, was Bedwyck wütend macht. Craster hingegen sieht trotz seines Alters wie jemand aus, der noch kräftig zuschlagen kann. Bedwyck beschwert sich, dass Craster ihnen Essen vorenthält, aber Craster wehrt sich, dass er ihnen schon gegeben habe und sie auch genausogut fortschicken könnte. Ohne einen Maester geht es den meisten Überlebenden schlecht. Anker Weissauge hatte Bannen vor neun Tagen einen Fuß abgetrennt, aber die Infektion war schon zu weit fortgeschritten. In der Halle sitzen etwa zwanzig zerlumpte Schwarze Brüder und trinken dünne Suppe und kauen auf altem Brot herum. Zwei Männern geht es noch schlechter als Bannen: Fornio liegt seit Tagen im Fieberwahn, und Ser Byam Flint hat eine schlimme eitrige Schulterverletzung. Sie hatten einige Medizin wie Myrisches Feuer, Senfsalbe, zerriebener Knoblauch, Alraune, Mohn, Königskupfer, Schlafsüß und andere Heilkräuter dabei, als sie den Großen Ausmarsch begonnen hatten, aber der Braune Bernarr, der sich um die Medizin gekümmert hat, ist auf der Faust der Ersten Menschen gestorben und die Medizin ist im Chaos des ungeordneten Rückzugs von der Faust verloren gegangen. Hake hatte als Koch auch einiges Wissen über Heilkräuter gehabt, aber auch er ist verschollen und wahrscheinlich tot. Die Männer werden langsam unruhig und zornig, weil Craster ihnen wenig Essen überlässt. Klumpfuss Karl und Garth aus Altsass vermuten, dass Craster einen geheimen Vorrat hat. Auch Sam hat Hunger und ihm ist kalt, aber er traut sich nicht, Craster nach mehr Essen für die Kranken zu fragen. Er hat auch Angst davor, dass Goldy Craster von ihrem Gespräch erzählt haben könnte. Außerdem muss er ständig an die Anderen denken. Beim nächsten Schrei von Goldy ruft Craster nach oben, dass sie still sein soll, sonst werde er sie verprügeln. Vor zwei Tagen hatten sie gesehen, wie Craster eines der jüngeren Mädchen verprügelt hatte. Niemand war eingeschritten, aber einige der Männer wie etwa Garth vom Grünweg, dem Schwarzen Bernarr und Alan aus Rosby missfällt, wie Craster seine Frauen behandelt, auch wenn Ronnel Harlehm sie daran erinnert, dass unter Crasters Dach Crasters Regeln herrschen. Sam ruft sich in Erinnerung, wie er Goldy bei ihrem ersten Aufenthalt in Crasters Bergfried kennengelernt hatte, und dass die Brüder der Nachtwache geschworen hatten, die Frauen und Kinder zu beschützen. Er ist der Meinung, dass sie nun auch Goldy und ihr Kind beschützen müssten, denn wenn es ein Junge wird, ist es in Gefahr. Sam geht hinaus aus der Halle und trifft Grenn Sam geht hinaus, um etwas frische Luft zu schnappen. Draußen ist es bewölkt und schneebedeckt, aber der Sturm ist abgeklungen. Ollo Handab und Tim Stein kümmern sich um die Pferde. Andere Brüder schlachten und häuten die schwachen und verletzten Tiere, während wieder andere Wache auf den Erdwällen halten. Weiter draußen im Wald hört er Männer Holz für die Nacht schlagen. Seit sie bei Craster sind, sind sie nicht angegriffen worden. Craster hatte behauptet, dass sie bei ihm auch keine Angriffe zu fürchten brauchen, denn er sei ein gottgefälliger Mann. Hinter dem Gemüsegarten üben ein Dutzend Brüder Bogenschießen. Der Süße Donnel hat gerade einen besonders guten Schuss abgegeben, als Sam eintrifft. Er fordert Ulmer auf, es ihm gleichzutun, was dieser ohne Mühe schafft, obwohl er schon alt und gebeugt ist. Ulmer behauptet stets, er habe der Bruderschaft vom Königswald angehört und Ser Gerold Hohenturm einst einen Pfeil durch die Hand geschossen, um einer Dornischen Prinzessin einen Kuss zu rauben. Auch stahl er angeblich ihren Schmuck, aber besonders mit dem Kuss brüstet er sich gerne, wenn er betrunken ist. Er erinnert sie daran, dass Pfeilmacher Dick von der Bruderschaft ihm das Bogenschießen beigebracht hat, und es habe nie einen besseren Bogenschützen gegeben. Ulmer erzählt oft von der Bruderschaft und ihren Mitgliedern Simon Toyn, dem Lächelnden Ritter, Oswyn Langhals, Wenda, dem dicken Ben und all den anderen. Als sie Sam bemerken, rufen sie ihn bei seinem neuen Spitznamen "Töter" und fordern ihn auf, ihnen zu zeigen, wie er den Anderen getötet habe. Sam erklärt, dass er ihn mit einem Dolch aus Drachenglas besiegt habe und nicht mit einem Bogen. Er weiß, dass er kein besonders guter Schütze ist. Alan aus Rosby fordert ihn auf, trotzdem einen Schuß loszulassen. Als Sam kehrt machen will, bleibt sein Stiefel im Matsch stecken und er muss sich unter dem Gelächter der Männer bücken, um ihn herauszuziehen. Sam geht weiter und trifft Grenn, der mit nacktem Oberkörper Holz hackt. Auch er nennt Sam "Töter", allerdings meint er es aufrichtig als Lob. Sam erklärt ihm, dass der Spitzname nicht als Lob gedacht ist, sondern nur eine andere Art, ihn einen Feigling zu nennen. Er rät Sam, dass er lernen müsse, keine Furcht zu zeigen, denn seiner Meinung nach hat jeder Mann Angst. Pypar hatte immer gesagt, Grenn sei zu dumm, um Angst zu haben, aber er hatte sich z.B. vor Jon Schnees Schwert gefürchtet, das er immer so wild gekämpft hat. Allen, denen Sam die Geschichte erzählt hatte, hatten eine andere Version erfunden: Dolch hatte nicht geglaubt, dass man mit Drachenglas jemanden töten könne. Auch Garth aus Altsass, Garth Graufeder und Garth vom Grünweg hatten ihm nicht geglaubt, und Rolley aus Schwestering vermutet, er habe den Anderen aus versehen getötet. Aber es gab auch Brüder, die ihm glaubten: Dywen und Eddison Tollett bringen Sam sogar dazu, seine Geschichte Lord Kommandant Mormont zu berichten. Er stellt einige Fragen, doch am traurigsten macht Sam, dass sie das Lager an Drachenglas an der Faust liegen gelassen haben. Jon hatte dort Hunderte Pfeilspitzen gefunden, dazu Dolch- und Speerspitzen, doch sie hatten damals nur ein paar Handvoll mitgenommen, weil sie deren Wert nicht erkannt hatten: sie haben Mormonts und Grenns Dolche, 19 Pfeilspitzen und einen langen Speer mit einer Drachenglasspitze, der nun von Schicht zu Schicht weitergegeben wird. Die Pfeilspitzen hat Mormont seinen besten Schützen geben lassen: dem Murmelnden Bill, Garth Graufeder, Ronnel Harlehm, dem Süßen Donnel, Alan aus Rosby und Ulmer. Sam denkt, dass das alles nicht ausreichen wird, wenn sie wieder angreifen. Crasters Bergfried ist viel zu schwach verteidigt, und das Drachenglas wird schnell verbraucht sein. Sam fragt sich die ganze Zeit, auf was die Wiedergänger warten, und warum sie nicht angreifen. Er ist sich auch nicht sicher, ob das Drachenglas überhaupt bei den Wiedergängern wirkt. Sam vermisst Jon Schnee, mit dem er sich jetzt viel besser unterhalten könnte, und träumt von der Schwarzen Festung und davon, dass das alles nur ein Traum sein könnte. Mormont kehrt zum Bergfried zurück Lord Kommandant Mormont kommt mir Dywen und Ronnel Harlehm, der Thoren Kleinwalds Platz eingenommen hat, aus dem Wald geritten. Sie diskutieren gerade, ob sie es bis zu Mauer schaffen können, und Ronnel erinnert Mormont daran, dass sie nur noch 22 Pferde hätten, von denen die Hälfte den Weg bis zur Mauer vermutlich nicht mehr schaffen wird. Als er Sam erblickt, ruft er ihn zu sich und beschwert sich gleichzeitig darüber, dass Sam jedesmal in Angst verfällt, wenn er ihn anspricht. Mormont sagt, er habe über das Drchenglas nachgedacht, und ihm sei klar geworden, dass die Nachtwache ihre Aufgabe über die Jahrhunderte und Jahrtausende vergessen habe, dass nämlich die Mauer gebaut wurde, um die Reiche der Menschen vor den Anderen zu schützen, und nicht, um ein paar räuberischen Wildlingen abzuhalten. Er fragt Sam, wie Drachenglas hergestellt wird, und Sam antwortet, dass die Maester behaupten, es stamme aus den Feuern der Erde und werde auch Obsidian genannt. Mormont will mehr davon haben und jeden Bruder der Nachtwache damit ausstatten. Als Sam den Vorrat an der Faust erwähnt, erinnert Mormont ihn daran, dass sie nicht mehr dahin kommen können, da mittlerweile auch die Wildlinge zwischen ihnen stünden. Sam erwähnt, dass die Kinder des Waldes Drachenglas produziert hätten, aber Mormont sagt, sie seien alle tot, seit die Ersten Menschen und die Andalen sie mit Bronze und Eisen besiegt hätten. Er unterbricht sich, als Craster aus der Halle hinaustritt und verkündet, Goldy habe einen Sohn geboren. Außerdem erinnert er Mormont daran, dass sie bald verschwinden sollten. Sie sollen die Verwundeten töten oder ihm überlassen, denn kräftiger würden sie nicht mehr werden. Craster behauptet, er sei sehr großzügig gewesen, aber er habe bald kein Essen mehr für sich und seine Frauen, und jetzt müsse er auch noch ein neues Baby durchfüttern. Sam meldet sich ängstlich zu Wort und sagt, sie könnten das Baby mit in den Süden nehmen, aber Mormont verbietet ihm den Mund. Sam geht wieder in die Halle, und Mormont folgt ihm und fragt ihn, ob er noch bei Sinnen sei, denn sie könnten ein Neugeborenes schließlich auch nicht besser füttern. Sam gesteht ihm, dass Goldy ihn angefleht hat, sie mitzunehmen. Mormont schickt ihn wütend fort. Bannen stirbt und wird verbrannt Als Sam zu Bannen kommt, deckt Riese ihn gerade mit einem Fell zu. Dolch sagt, Bannen sei nicht an der Wunde am Fuß gestorben, vielmehr habe Craster ihn verhungern lassen. Riese entgegnet verständnisvoll, dass Craster das gegeben hat, was er entbehren konnte, aber Dolch meint, dass sobald sie den Bergfried verlassen haben, er Met und Honig hervorholen werde und sie auslachen wird. Bei Sonnenuntergang verbrennen sie Bannens Leiche auf dem Feuer, das Grenn den ganzen Tag unterhalten hat. Seine Kleidung und seine Habseligkeiten werden unter den Brüdern aufgeteilt. Mormont spricht einige letzten Worte. Sam wird schlecht von dem Rauch und dem Geruch des verbrennenden Fleisches, denn es riecht nach gebratenem Schwein, und diese widersprüchliches Empfindungen bringen Sam dazu, fortzurennen und sich in einer Grube zu übergeben. Edd kommt vorbei und erkundigt sich nach seinem Befinden, und auch er fand, dass Bannen köstlich gerochen habe. Edd uriniert direkt neben Sam und sagt, dass Mormont verkündet hat, dass sie am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen würden, egal, welches Wetter herrsche. Crasters Abschiedsfest eskaliert Nachdem Craster erfahren hat, dass sie am nächsten Tag aufbrechen würden, wird er fast schon freundlich. Er kündigt an, ein Abschiedsfest zu geben, für das er etwas Brot und Bier auftreibt und wo man die geschlachteten Pferde verzehren könne. Tische und Bänke werden herangeholt, und die Frauen und Töchter Crasters bedienen die Schwarzen Brüder, ohne ein Wort mit ihnen zu wechseln. Auf dem einzigen Stuhl in der Halle sitzt Craster selbst, rechts von ihm sitzt Mormont auf einer Bank, und die anderen Brüder sitzten eng beieinander. Ein Dutzend von ihnen ist draußen und bewacht Feuer und Tor. Sam sitzt zwischen Grenn und dem Waisen Oss. Während das Pferdefleisch über dem Feuer geröstet wird, gibt es verfaulte Zwiebeln und nur zwei Laibe Brot für alle Männer. Als Ulmer nach mehr Brot fragt, beginnt ein Streit. Klumpfuß Karl beschimpft die Frauen, sie seien blöd, ihnen nur zwei Laibe zu geben. Als Mormont ihn ermahnt, fährt Karl unbeeindruckt fort, er würde lieber das essen, was Craster versteckt hält. Craster meint, er müsse seine Frauen über den Winter bringen, woraufhin Dolch meint, damit habe er verraten, dass es tatsächlich einen Geheimvorrat gebe. Karl nennt Craster einen geizigen Lügner. Garth aus Altsass erinnert sich daran, dass auf dem Hinweg Schweine in Crasters Hof gewesen seien, daher müsste es auch irgendwo Schinken geben. Dolch fügt hinzu, dass es auch Würste geben müsse, und Ollo Handab meint, es müsse auch Gerste und Korn geben. Mormont ruft dazwischen, dass jetzt alle ruhig sein sollen, aber Garth vom Grünweg meint, Craster müsse auch Äpfel, Beeren und Kohl haben. Mormont erhebt sich und fordert noch einmal alle auf, ruhig zu sein, aber Karl erhebt sich ebenfalls und meint, Mormont solle sich seinen Krümel Brot in die Ohren stecken, wenn er ihn noch nicht gegessen habe. Mormonts Gesicht läuft rot an und er befiehlt ausdrücklich, dass sich jetzt jeder wieder hinsetzt und den Mund halten soll. Karl und Mormont stehen sich eine halbe Ewigkeit gegenüber, aber gerade als der Grenzer sich wieder hinsetzen will, steht Craster auf mit seiner Axt in der Hand. Er verkündet, dass ihn niemand einen Geizhals nennt, und er befiehlt Karl, Dolch und den beiden Garths, die Halle augenblicklich zu verlassen. Einer der Garths nennt Craster einen Bastard, und Craster springt blitzschnell über den Tisch. Garth Grünweg und der Waise Oss ziehen ihre Messer, und Karl stolpert rückwärts über den am Boden liegenden Ser Byam Flint. Im nächsten Moment ist Craster tot: Dolch hat ihn am Kopf gepackt und seinen Hals aufgeschnitten, dann stößt er ihn von sich. Zwei von Crasters Frauen jammern, eine flucht, und eine vierte stürtzt sich auf den Süßen Donnel, der sie einfach niederschlägt. Mormont flucht und ruft, dass kein Verbrechen so niederträchtig sei wie seinen Gastgeber in dessen Halle zu ermorden. Dolch erinnert Mormont daran, dass es hinter der Mauer keine Gesetze gebe, dann packt er eine der Frauen, drückt ihr ein Messer an den Hals und verlangt, dass sie sie zu den geheimen Vorräten führen soll. Mormont befiehlt, sie loszulassen, doch Ollo Handab und Garth vom Grünweg stellen sich ihm in den Weg. Als der Lord Kommandant nach seinem Dolch greift, stößt ihm Ollo ein Messer in den Bauch. Viel später findet Sam sich auf dem Boden wieder, wie er Mormonts Kopf im Schoß hält. Er weiß nicht mehr, wie er in diese Situation gekommen ist, aber einiges fällt ihm wieder in: Garth vom Grünweg hat Garth aus Altsass getötet, Rolley ist vom Dachboden gefallen und hat sich den Hals gebrochen, als er sich an den Frauen vergehen wollte, Grenn, Edd und Riese sind davongerannt Die der Nachtwache Loyalen sind Dywen, Ulmer, Donnel Hügel, Tim Stein, Treiber, Garth Graufeder, Schwarzer Bernarr, Linkshand Leo und Anker Weissauge‚ wobei Donnel Hügel eigentlich noch in Chetts Meuterei-Plan auf der Faust involviert war, siehe: V-Prolog (Chett)., Craster liegt immer noch auf dem Boden auf Ser Byam Flint, der sich mittlerweile aber nicht mehr rührt, am Tisch sitzen vier Brüder und essen verbranntes Pferdefleisch, während Ollo eine weinende Frau auf dem Tisch vergewaltigt Die Meuterer sind Ollo Handab‚ Klumpfuss Karl‚ Oss‚ Dolch‚ Garth Graufeder‚ Alan aus Rosby‚ Murmelnder Bill und ein Dutzend andere. Garth aus Altsass und Rolley sind ebenfalls Meuterer, allerdings sterben sie bei den Kämpfen. Grubbs und Maulig werden in dem Kapitel nicht erwähnt, sind aber auch Meuterer.. Mormont nennt Sam beim Namen und sagt ihm, er solle gehen, aber Sam weiß nicht, wohin. Mormont sagt, dass er sich sofort zur Mauer durchschlagen soll, wo er Bericht geben soll. Als Letztes wünscht er sich, dass sein Sohn Jorah Mormont das Schwarz anlegt und der Nachtwache beitritt. Sam sagt Mormont, dass er keine Angst mehr vor ihm habe und lieber bei ihm bleiben wolle, doch dann stehen plötzlich drei von Crasters Frauen bei ihm. Zwei hagere Weiber stehen bei Goldy, die ein Bündel Felle trägt, in dem ihr Kind stecken muss. Die Frauen sagen, dass sich die Meuterer im Keller an den Vorräten oder auf dem Dachboden an den Frauen vergehen, aber dass sie bald zurückkehren werden und Sam dann besser fort sein sollte. Sie sagen, die Pferde seien fortgelaufen, aber Dyah habe zwei wieder eingefangen. Auch Mormonts Rabe drängt ihn zu gehen. Goldy erinnert Sam daran, dass er versprochen habe, ihr zu helfen. Sam besteht darauf, dass er zu feige und zu fett sei und dass er sich außerdem um Mormont kümmern müsse, aber eine der beiden alten Frauen weist ihn darauf hin, dass Mormont in seinen Händen gestorben ist. Die beiden Frauen drängen Sam erneut und sagen "Crasters Söhne" werde bald da sein, denn die Weiße Kälte erhebe sich schon. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Samwell Tarly Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Verfluchten Wald spielen Sturm der Schwerter: Kapitel 33